Project Abstract PRAMS (Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System) is a population-based risk factor surveillance system designed to identify and monitor behaviors and experiences of women before, during, and after pregnancy. In April of 2006, the Wyoming Department of Health was awarded a grant from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) to establish PRAMS in Wyoming. Wyoming is focused on illuminating disparities within the state. The PRAMS project oversamples mothers of low birth weight infants and American Indian women. These women are oversampled to obtain adequate representation for analysis. Additional populations of interest include women receiving Medicaid and women enrolled in the Women, Infants, and Children?s (WIC) program during pregnancy. PRAMS data is collected by surveying a monthly sample of approximately 100 Wyoming women who had a live birth in the past two to six months. Wyoming PRAMS uses a combination of two data collection approaches: statewide mailings of the surveys and telephone follow-up with women who do not return the survey by mail. The written questionnaires and telephone interviews can both be completed in Spanish when necessary. Wyoming will add a third source of contact via email beginning in 2016. We believe emails will allow us to reach women that we have previously been unable to contact via phone or mail. PRAMS provides statewide data on maternal and child health (MCH) priorities to improve health behaviors and birth outcomes. PRAMS data identify emerging maternal and infant health behaviors and experiences that occur during the postpartum period, data not captured by vital records. The major areas of analyses for Wyoming PRAMS from 2016 to 2020 include breastfeeding duration, healthy and safe relationships among adolescents, family planning, and infant mortality. Marketing materials advertise the PRAMS survey across the state in WIC and Public Health Nursing (PHN) offices. A tribal specific cover was developed to help in increasing response rates among American Indian women. Several alternative methods are in the process of development to involve WIC and PHN offices to help increase response rates. Additional alternative methods using email will also be explored to increase response rates. Wyoming PRAMS will continue to focus on data dissemination. A PRAMS annual data report will be created in addition to factsheets, listserv postings, presentations, and fulfilling specific data requests. All information will be send out via the Wyoming PRAMS listserv as well as posting it on our PRAMS website. The program will continue to rely on both the overall steering committee and the tribal steering committee to help develop the analysis and dissemination plans. This will make the work of the PRAMS project most relevant to stakeholders.